runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kysga
Introduction The Kysga are a very old race, distantly related to the Dragons. However, unlike their more destructive cousins, they are a peaceful, civilized race. They live above the Forests of Tranquility, a huge, continuous coniferous forest on a large island to the west of Isafdar. Kysga Society Fine arts The Kysga have had over three thousand years to develop and refine their arts. As such, they have reached the pinnacle of all art forms: their livestock taste wonderful, their music is so captivating that one can become addicted to it, and their works of art are more beautiful than anything any modern civilization can hope to achieve within the next millenia. Science Kysga technology is well beyond even the most vivid level of imagination, allowing them to bend the very fabric of spacetime. Manipulating matter is child's play (literally), and even a hatchling can use it's imagination to change the temperature to a small degree around it. In fact, they have gained the ability to reduce themselves to subatomic particles and reassemble themselves to the molecule. Although they used to rely on magic, they now view using runestones as a waste of time and a crooked crutch. The Kysga instead use their awesome machinery to create all their necessary supplies - food, water, and imaginary stimulus. Abilities The Kysga always were a very mind-aware species, but since they boosted their technological abilities they increased their mental powers a hundredfold. Now an individual could feasibly will an entire island to vanish from time, but this is strongly discouraged in their society. They also retain some abilities from their dragon ancestors; they can breath fire and fly, for instance. However, they rarely use the ability to shoot flames from their mouths, as this gives them migraine. Physique Kysga are large, reptilian bipeds, with gigantic wings. They have a crocodile-like head, with a large lobe at the back where the primary brain is. They have spines with "sails" running down the back of the head and the neck, continuing down their spine and ending just below the waist. The spines on the back directly link into the spinal cord as additional sensory organs, while the ones on the head and neck are purely for decoration. Depending on the Kysga's gender, there will be a certain number of spines: females two, males one. As they live in large, floating citadels, their legs have become redundant, and are consequently much shorter than they were a few thousand years ago. Lifestyle They live in humongous floating cities, which look like a large clump of spheres, eggs and ovoids. The ones coloured white are living quarters, the ones in grey are for communal activities, and the yellow-coloured ones are for supplies. Kysga do not work; rather, they leave that to their automated drones, based on the creatures that their search parties encountered in the east (such as elves, goblins and humans). Instead, they focus on playing, studying and imagining. History First Age When the Dragonkin created dragons, they did not calculate in a vital equation when creating the beasts. As such, 3% instead became the Kysga. At the start of their time, they were vicious and warlike, but gradually settled down. Second Age By the second age the Kysga had already achieved the level of civilization of the most advanced societies today. When they were discovered by the gods, they had no idea that this civilization had risen from the dragons. Eventually, they each tried to sway them over to their side; Armadyl saw the world populated with Aviantese and Kysga, in a world above the clouds. But the Kysga remained steadfast in believing in their own god, Kree-arit. Third Age During the devastating God Wars, the Kysga remained alive above the Forests of Tranquility. As they were pro-life (except for their food stock, which they considered to stupid to be life), they utterly refused to join in any of the battles that ravaged the rest of the world. Eventually, this isolation caused them to forget there even was a "rest of the world," and began to concentrate solely on their own civilization. Fourth Age Forgotten by the world, the Kysga were developing rapidly, already making childlike steps into greater worlds of incredible power. Advancing ten times as fast as any modern civilization, the Kysga were becoming lords of the sky. Fifth Age The Kysga are still unquestioningly powerful, and beginning to observe the rest of the world again. They plan to reveal themselves to the world, but only when they know that the civilizations won't tear themselves apart for the amazing discoveries made by the Kysga... Category:Races and Species